Direnni Dynasty
Few families in Tamriel can boast as many famous figures, wielding so much power over the fate of so many, as the Direnni Clan. Their warriors and kings were the stuff out of legend, and it is not to dismiss their honor and their achievements for any person to have heard of them. Asliel Direnni Asliel Direnni harkens back to the humble beginnings of Clan Direnni, in the tiny farming village of Tyrigel on the banks of the River Caomus which was then called the Diren, hence the family name. Like all in the Summerset Isles in those days, he was a simple planter of the fields. But while others only grew enough to sustain their immediate kin, even distant cousins of the Dirennis worked together. They would decide as a group which fields were best for wheat, orchard, vine, livestock, or apiary, and thereby always have the best yields of any farm which worked alone, doing the best as it could with what it had. Raven Direnni The witch Raven Direnni, who with her better known cousins Aiden and Ryain, brought an end to the tyranny of the latter Alessian Empire. Before the Psijics of Artaeum, it is said, she created the art of enchantment, learning how to bind a soul into a gem and use that to ensorcel all manners of weaponry. Aiden Direnni The warrior Aiden Dirreni, who with his lesser known cousins Raven and Ryain, brought an end to the tyranny of the latter Alessian Empire. He fought and killed the Alessian Emperor Gorieus, who was a military genius and an expert swordsman. He led the Direnni forces to victory at the Battle of Glenumbria Moors, which effectively ended Alessian power. Ryain Direnni The battlemage and diplomat Ryain Direnni, who with his better known cousin Aiden and his lesser known cousin Raven, brought an end to the tyranny of the latter Alessian Empire. He was responsible for many of the strategies and tactics used against the Alessians, and was also responsible for the Direnni Hegemony's alliance with Colovia and Solstheim. Pelladil Direnni Pelladil Direnni was the Imperial Battlemage for the first Akaviri Potentate, Versidue-Shaie, during the Second and Third Eras. He also was responsible for getting the Potentate's approval for the Guild Act without which we would not have all the professional organizations we have today. Utheilla Direnni Utheilla Direnni was the wife of Emperor Magnus I and mother of Pelagius Septim III and Jolethe Direnni. She played a role in the defeat of Potema the Wolf Queen during the War of the Red Diamond, and fought with Potema herself on the battlements of the Palace of Solitude. Jolethe Direnni Jolethe Direnni was born into the Septim Dynasty, but her mother was Utheilla Direnni. She forsook her Septim ties and chose to be solely a Direnni. She later was coronated as Queen Jolethe of Solitude, and forged a powerful kingdom in central Skyrim. The rulers of Solitude even now are of the Direnni Clan, because of Jolethe. Jovron Direnni Jovron Direnni was the Imperial Battlemage to the court of the Dunmer Empress of Tamriel, Katariah, assisting her in creating peace in a time of turmoil. He later perished while fighting bravely, but desperately to defend the Empress during the Skirmish at Vengheto, and was made a saint by the Elder Council and Imperial Cult. Medora Direnni Medora is an Altmer of the Direnni Clan. She lives in Direnni Tower, formerly known as the Adamantium Tower. She was the personal sorceress and secret mistress of a former King of Daggerfall, King Lysandus of Daggerfall. After the death of King Lysandus, the dowager Queen Mynisera banished her from the Daggerfall court. She then went back to her island kingdom, known as the Isle of Balfiera. However her bad luck did not end there. Nulfaga in her madness cursed the tower. Then the tower was inhabited by liches and vampires alke, which made the tower as a prison for Medora. Vorian Direnni Vorian Direnni is a famous alchemist who is renowned across Tamriel. He is also the author of the famous book "De Rerum Dirennis". For a while he was an advisor to Emperor Uriel Septim VII, before he was assassinated, and Ocato of Firsthold, the Imperial Battlemage. Category:Direnni Bloodline Category:Alessian Order